dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Third Energy Criticality Incident
The 2010 Dino Crisis 2 (2010), file: "Doctor's Papers, Time Shift". was an event in which an accident in 2010 in which a Third Energy experiment just outside of Edward City reached a catastrophic failure, exchanging the region with a jungle from the future. Background After the Third Energy incident in the Borginian Republic the previous year, the repatriated Dr. Kirk was removed from his former position of project chief, and the development was left entirely in the hands of the government. With funding well in excess of what Borginia could offer, a Third Energy reactor was operational in a third the time taken. Events The accident took place on January 14, 2010, metastasizing a much wider area before collapsing. The entire reactor facility; military and research outposts and the nearby, occupied, Edward City appeared some three million years in their future. 21st Century Supplemental research on space-time metastasis technology (dubbed the "Timegate") was incomplete at the time, holding back any rescue attempts until five months later. By recreating the conditions of the experiment, the rescue team TRAT were able to be sent to the approximate time they disappeared to; though would not arrive until near 15 years after they had been trapped. Far future Medicine was used up within the first few years, and people had to resort to experimenting with local herbs, though the presence of toxic plants such as PP-34 led to problems with the distribution of supplies.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Doctor's Papers, Time shift" It wasn't long after their arrival in the future that the research staff, under the overwatch of Colonel Maison, began working on a way of reenacting the criticality incident in the hopes of sending them back to 2010. Unfortunately, the research was slowed down by the initial lack of availability of suitable instruments and available computer hard drives lacked enough memory storage for the project. While the equipment was available, they had to be transported from facility to facility.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Researchers Records"Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Storage Room Items" At an unknown point some years after, a number of corpses were recovered of adolescent men and women of around 17–18 years of age. They could not be identified as residents of Edward City, and their existence was considered indicative of a third party of time travellers who reached the time by their own means. The Research Facility personnel, who had at least one of the bodies in a preservation tank, prepared to conduct an autopsy and take the data to Colonel Maison, who was based at the Third Energy Facility.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Report on Unidentified Body" With the facilities falling into disrepair from the growth of the jungle, damage to the Laboratory led to Compsognathus packs making it their home, leading to problems with the dinosaurs stealing shiny items, both personal and important materials. The facility personnel developed a method of capturing the animals, intending to remove their problem by feeding them to the Velociraptor packs that were expanding into the area.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Researcher's Notebook" Over ten years after arriving in this time period, the last few instruments for calculating the Third Energy data had been gathered and were to be sent to the Laboratory from the military base the following day, with experiments set to take place over the next month. Unfortunately, the military base and the supply team under Lieutenant Wolf were ambushed by dinosaurs and killed, with the entire base being lost; the soldiers' families had been evacuated the previous month, though. With the Laboratory still awaiting the instruments one week after the attack, the research personnel gave up hope of reenacting the experiment; spare instruments available in the missile silo were unreachable because the bridge had been lost in recent dinosaur attacks, and the only other route to the silo was through the deadly poison zone. Sources